girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! (Europe)
Idol x Warrior: Miracle Tunes!, or simply just Miracle Tunes! is an Italian-Spanish fantasy television series. Filmed in 2018, the series is the European remake of the Japanese tokusatsu television series of the same name. The entire series, recorded in English and dubbed in Italian, presented the first episode on Boing on 13 October 2018 in Italy, while it aired Season 1 on Cartoonito from 19 October 2018 to 9 December 2018. Season 2, consisting of 25 episodes, officially premiered on September 9, 2019. The show ended on October, 2019. Production Upon the great success of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes in Japan, it was reported that an English version was in the works. Mediterraneo Media, an Italian production house, would be in charge of filming. The director, Roberto Cenci, believed that the series would be "successful" in Europe and that the show, in general, gave "important messages" to children. Cenci put emphasis on singing and dancing in the show. The show was filmed entirely in English before being dubbed into Italian and Spanish for other European countries. Miracle Tunes was recorded in the facilities of the Feria de Muestras in Valencia, where the sets were built in a 2,000 square meter warehouse and in various locations in the province such as Burjasot, Manises, Benisanó, Loriguilla, La Eliana and Puerto de Sagunto, including the spaces of the capital of Turia, such as Parque de Cabecera or Bioparc. More than 150 Spanish technicians, 30 Italian technicians, 70 actors, and over 650 extras have worked for over two months of preparation and 17 weeks of recording in the largest television production that has so far been filmed in the Valencian Community. The project has invested over 3 million euros in filming. Promotion On September 24, 2018, Giochi Preziosi released the first teaser trailer online through its official Instagram account. The television series was presented through an international preview at The Odeon Space Cinema in Milan on 30 September 2018. Transmission The television series, composed of 2 seasons and 51 episodes in total, is broadcasted simultaneously in Italy and Spain with the first episode premiering on October 13, 2018 on Boing, and then starting with regular programming from Friday to Sunday on Cartoonito from October 19 at 9.00 pm and ending the first season on December 9 2018. The second season of 25 episodes is broadcasted on the same station from September 9 2019, from Monday to Friday, at 16.55 pm. From October 8, 2019, with two episodes remaining for the end of the series, the transmission of the new episodes is interrupted and replaced by reruns of previous episodes. The missing episodes subsequently aired on Cartoonito on November 10, 2019 in the special container "Miracle Tunes - Gran Finale", used to celebrate the end of the Italian broadcast of the TV series. Plot Miracle Tunes! Italy Episode List There is a kingdom separated from the human world called "The Kingdom of Music". In this land, there are treasures called "Jewels of Music", capable of giving special powers to anyone who owns them. Demon, the Lord of Darkness, who plans to conquer the world discovers them and takes them away. Using his dark power he transforms the jewels into "Negative Jewels" so that the people who collect them become evil and try to spread an "aura of negativity" on all those around them. To recover the Jewels of Music, three Elves of the Kingdom of Music, Poppun, Rocky, and Benji, receive the task from the Goddess of Music to go to the human world and find three idols with which to collaborate, so as to form the Miracle Tunes, a group of warriors. To save the world, the girls will use the power of the Jewels of Music to defeat evil, while singing and dancing to purify the Negative Jewels and thus bring them back to their original states. Characters Idol Warriors * Julie: Julie is spontaneous, kind and the most enthusiastic out of Miracle Miracle. Her Rhythm is Poppun, and her theme color is pink. She's the European counterpart of Kanon. Played by Giulia Sara Salemi. * Emily: Emily is the leader of Miracle Miracle. Mature and reassuring, she never gives up when faced with difficulties. Her Rhythm is Rocky and her theme color is purple. She's the European counterpart of Mai. Played by Emily Shaqiri. * Jasmine: Jasmine is the most reserved one of the group and always tries to hide her great sensitivity. Her Rhythm is Benji, and her theme color is blue. She's the European counterpart of Fuka. Played by Jasmine Molinaro. * Charlotte: She is Sophia's twin sister and a member of idol duo Sweet Sisters. Her rhythm is Alm and her theme color is gold. She's the European counterpart of Akari. Played by Lavinia Mantegazza. * Sophia: She is Charlotte's twin sister and a member of idol duo Sweet Sisters. Her Rhythm is Sopra and her theme color is silver. She's the European counterpart of Hikari. Played by Giulia Izzo. Raspberry Music Staff * Matilda: She is currently the manager of Miracle2, but in the past she was an idol herself with the name of Maty, part of the band Symphonies, and an Idol Warrior. She is the only person who knows the secret identity of the girls. Infected by the negative jewel "night of terror" she was purified by the Miracle Tunes. She is the European counterpart of Mayumi. Played by Greta Pierotti. * Robbie: He is the manager of Raspberry Music. Infected by the negative jewel "money, money, money!", he was purified by the Miracle Tunes. He is the European counterpart of Kazunari Sawanobori. Played by Javier Server. * Leonardo: He is a fashion designer and the social media manager of Miracle2. He is Marta's older brother. He has a crush on Jessica. Played by Leonardo Decarli. * Patricia: She is the extravagant and maternal governess of the Miracle2. She is the European counterpart of Yukie Suzuhara. Played by Beatriz Justamente. * Miss Debbie: She is the girls' dance teacher and is always on a diet. Infected by the negative jewel "all you can eat" she was purified by the Miracle Tunes. played by Paula Garcia Sabio. Kingdom of Music * Goddess of Music: She is the queen who rules the Kingdom of Music. She gave Julie, Emily and Jasmine magical powers, to turn into the Miracle Tunes, entrusting them with the usual task of recovering the "Energy of Harmony" and purifying the Jewels of Music stolen by Demon. The girls communicate with her through a mirror. Played by Michelle Hunziker. The Rhythms * Poppun: Paired with Julie. Her name is a play on the word "Pop". Sweet and affectionate, she does her best in everything and loves to eat and sleep. She ends her sentences with the interlayer "-pun". * Rocky: Paired with Emily. Her name is a play on the word "Rock". Trendy and fashionable, she has a tough and casual personality, but is easily frightened. * Benji: Paired with Jasmine, he is self-confident and diligent yet is an elf who whimpers. In comparison to his Japanese counterpart, his name has nothing to do with classical music (Kuranosuke). * Alm: Paired with Charlotte. She is one of the assistants of the Goddess of Music. Her name is a play on the word "Alto" or "Contralto", the lowest vocal register of female voices.She is Alm's older sister, confident and with a regal personality. * Sopra: Paired with Sophia. He is one of the assistants of the Goddess of Music. His name is a play on the word "Soprano", the highest vocal register of female voices. He is Sopra's younger brother, he is kind and loves cleaning. Dark World * Demon: He is the leader of the Doku Doku Dan. He broke into the Kingdom of Music where he destroyed the Crystal Melody Box, then stole the Sound Jewels needed to perform the "Song of Happiness", which guarantees serenity in the world of humans. His goal is to drag the world into darkness and silence by putting together all the negative notes to compose the "Song of Destruction". Played by Angelo Pintus. The Doku Doku Dan/Poisonous Troupe * Alfred: He is the "inventor" of the group, and he creates weapons that are not exactly effective. He owns a rag mouse named Archimedes with whom he often speaks to. The European counterpart of Cramps. Played by Josep Maria Riera. * Jessica: The mind of the band and the most vain. Her plans often fail. She is the European counterpart of Necksprain. Played by Yuna Miralles. * Jack: He is dressed like a pirate and hates anything however, he seems to have a singular love for mice. He is the European counterpart of Stomachpits. Played by Raul Navarro. Other Characters Marta: She is the number one fan of Miracle2, of which she knows all the secrets and classmate of Julie. She tries to pass the audition to support Emily but fails, unleashing her mother's anger under the control of a negative jewel and is infected by it. She returns to normal thanks to the intervention of Emily and Julie. She is Leonardo's younger sister and likes to write horror stories. Her favorite member of Miracle2 is Julie. She is the European counterpart of Alice. Played by Marta Noè. Jonah: He's a classmate of Julie's. Despite his stubbornness, he seems to have a crush on her. Played by Alex Gil. Rudolph: He's a classmate of Julie's. His favorite Miracle2 member is Sophia. Initially he had a strong preference for Emily, who remains to be one of his favorites in the group. Played by Max Garcia. Irina: She is a classmate of Julie. Played by Giulia Ronchi. Willy: He is a young prodigious pastry chef who leads a cooking program. He does not like being famous but he is very comfortable with Julie. He is infected by the negative "fan mania" jewel but was brought back to safety by the Miracle Tunes. Played by Hugo Marker. Paula: Julie's mother. played by Aina Requena. Bob: He is Jasmine's grandfather who is deaf. Played by Antonio Mayan. Victoria: Jasmine's grandmother. Played by Yassmine Othman. Miss Seraphine: She is Jasmine's classical dance teacher. Infected by the negative jewel "shrill", she was purified by the Miracle Tunes. Played by Federica Rigoli. Candela Màrquez: A famous flamenco dancer admired by Jasmine's grandparents. She was infected by the negative jewel "evil heels" and subsequently purified by the Miracle Tunes. Played by Anina Gutierrez. Items * Miracle Pod: A transformation item used by Julie, Emily and Jasmine in the shape of a smartphone. They can set Sound Jewels using this. * Miracle Tact: A tact-like weapon with a treble clef along with angel wings. When they set the Sound Jewels into this and place the power of music into it, they can release the "Miracle Tunes Up!". * Miracle Bracelet: A transformation item used by Charlotte and Sophia in the shape of a brace. They can set Sound Jewels using this. * Miracle Tambourine: A tambourine-like weapon used by Charlotte and Sophia, that can prevent the attack of an enemy. * Sound Jewel Case: A case used in storing the Sound Jewels. * Crystal Melody Box: Necessary for the final mode transformation when they set the Crystal Jewels into it. You can store the Sound Jewels into it too. * Sound Jewel Pendant: A pendant that the idol warriors wear that holds their Sound Jewel. Attacks * Miracle Tunes Up!: The main group attack used. When finished, they say "Show is over!". * Hip Hop Tunes Up!: While in the Hip Hop Transformation, synchronized with the special Hip Hop (purified) Jewel. The differences are only the themed Hip Hop outfits and a slightly changed choreography. * Rock Beat Tunes Up!: While in the Rock Transformation, synchronized with the special Rock (purified) Jewel. The differences again are only the themed Rock outfits and a slightly different choreography. Merchandise Giochi Preziosi is in charge of producing toys and merchandise. External Links * Miracle Tunes at Cartoonito * Miracle Tunes IT Official YouTube channel Category:Series Category:Stub